This invention relates to a removable cartridge for a fluid valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,851 of Schlotman, issued June 7, 1977, discloses a cartridge type of valve structure including a seat secured to the cartridge. Removal of the cartridge from its housing also removes the seat which, if necessary, can be replaced. The seat, however, has a fairly complicated structure including a portion which interlocks with a hollow sleeve.